


all in an afternoon

by preromantics



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tyler, that's enough," Klaus says, low and loud enough to break through the whitenoise of everything in Caroline's head, and clearly enough to get to Tyler, who lets go of her all at once and unbalances her with the suddenness of it, enough that Klaus pushes her forward, balances her with a lingering hand on her lower back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all in an afternoon

"No," Caroline says, turning back around as soon as she recognizes the silhouette through the doorway as Klaus.    
  
"Oh, come on," Klaus calls through the door, voice pitched up though Caroline knows he could whisper and she'd hear him anyway, "I knocked and everything, darling."   
  
"No," Caroline repeats, though she stops halfway down the hall, paused before she even knows it. It's just -- god, it's stupid Klaus and his stupid everything.   
  
"I brought you a present," Klaus says.   
  
Caroline hesitates over half a step and turns around anyway, if only so Klaus can hear her more clearly. Or something. "Thanks," she says, rolling her eyes, "but no thanks. No more presents. I'm good."   
  
"What if it's a human-shaped present?" Klaus asks.    
  
"Oh, gross," Caroline says, "go eat by yourself."   
  
Behind the door Klaus laughs, rich and full. "Don't," he says, a bit breathless, but his voice quieter and a bit confusing, "oh -- come on, it's fun, really."   
  
"Crazy much," Caroline says, mostly to herself, stepping closer to the door despite herself.    
  
"Caroline?" And that voice, that's -- definitely not Klaus, it's Tyler. Tyler.   
  
Caroline has the door open before she can process the warning signs, and she opens it to Klaus leaning against the doorframe with one side of his mouth curled upward, a crease in his forehead, but she doesn't care enough to process that because Tyler is standing behind him with his hands tucked into his pockets, looking at her with half a grin. She pushes Klaus to the side, barely aware of his low growl, and stops just sort of Tyler.   
  
She rushes forward all at once and turns him bodily, pushing him up against the wall next to the door on the porch. "You," she says, and then she can't figure out what to say next, so she pulls his head back a little with a hand threaded through the thin hair high on his neck and kisses him instead.    
  
Behind her, Klaus is laughing, but the sound cuts off when Tyler knocks her hand down and wraps both of his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, lifts her a little -- either because Caroline can't focus enough to care about Klaus or Klaus is, well, Caroline doesn't want to think about it.    
  
She's vaguely aware of Klaus behind her, though, even as Tyler licks into her mouth and squeezes her just enough for her feel it. Tyler has his lips over his teeth and it makes her kiss him harder, misdirected anger or something. She feels Klaus' hand on her back briefly and shrugs him off, wanting more of Tyler who she's missed and been angry at and loved and who she feels vaguely guilty about even though she shouldn't, not really. So maybe she's pushing it, a little, showing off, maybe too aware of Klaus behind her and his voice, low, saying her name or saying something.    
  
"Tyler, that's enough," Klaus says, low and loud enough to break through the whitenoise of everything in Caroline's head, and clearly enough to get to Tyler, who lets go of her all at once and unbalances her with the suddenness of it, enough that Klaus pushes her forward, balances her with a lingering hand on her lower back.    
  
"No," Caroline says, shutting her eyes as soon as she gets a glimpse at Tyler's face, staring at Klaus and not her. "This is not okay."    
  
She turns on Klaus and pokes him in the chest, just because she doesn't expect him to be so close and she can't get her arm back enough in the space behind her to really hit him. "You can't do that," she says. "You can't just use your stupid sire bond thing like that, it's not --"   
  
"What?" Klaus asks, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulling her hand away, trailing his fingers down her arm even as she twists away. "Not fair? Not nice?"    
  
Caroline lets out a frustrated noise, mostly directed toward Klaus but also toward Tyler behind her, where he's standing against the wall not doing anything, still sired to Klaus, still unable to control it, even after her father --    
  
"You know what isn't nice, Caroline?" Klaus asks, pulling her closer by the loose grip he still has around her wrist. "All the suffering poor Tyler had to go through just for you, all alone, trying to resist his urges, trying to resist me."   
  
Caroline rolls her eyes because she can't even force out words.    
  
"It wasn't -- it's not like it was just for --" Tyler starts, but Klaus waves out his free hand without looking away from Caroline.    
  
"Don't ruin this," Klaus says. "I'll kill her before we even get to the good part."   
  
"Like hell you will," Tyler says.   
  
"He won't," Caroline says.   
  
Klaus leans close to her, leaning into her hair. "You're right," he says, quiet and low, and she realizes he's looking at Tyler over her, but his voice is right in her ear, it's for her. "You're not my first choice for who would die on this porch."   
  
Caroline leans into him, tipping her mouth up so it's close to his ear. "How nice," she says, "but you're mine."   
  
Klaus pulls back. "None of that," he says, "we'll go inside and be civil."   
  
"I'm not sired to you, so no, I don't think so."    
  
There's a moment of silence on the porch, the leaves rustling over the roof, Tyler breathing behind her, the soft scratch of the material of her dress where Klaus' fingers are playing lightly over the material.    
  
"We should go inside, Caroline," Tyler says after a minute.    
  
"Good boy," Klaus says, squeezing Caroline's side and letting go just as she turns around to face Tyler again.    
  
"Are you serious?" Caroline asks. She doesn't want to be mad at Tyler, just like she doesn't want to still feel the shape of Klaus' fingers all over her.    
  
"He wants to talk," Tyler says. "There are things to talk about."   
  
"Not with him," Caroline says, turning toward the front door anyway and leaving it open when she walks inside.   
  
"That's the spirit," Klaus says, following her inside, Tyler's footsteps a bit heavier behind his when he shuts the door behind them.    
  
-   
  
"Can I get you guys anything? Tea? Cupcakes? Sanity?" Caroline asks, because they've been sitting silently in the living room for at least ten minutes.    
  
"I love it when you get like that," Klaus says. He's leaning against the mantle, looking at pictures of her family, of her and her dad, one with her and her mom. Most of them are just of her, alone.    
  
"Can we get this over with?" Tyler asks. He's sitting on the far edge of the couch, his posture stiff.   
  
Caroline is in the arm chair with her feet tucked underneath her. "Get what over with, exactly?"   
  
"I've decided to be nice," Klaus says.   
  
Caroline laughs, just a little.    
  
"Oh, don't be like that," Klaus says. He's behind Caroline's chair before she knows it, leaning over the high back to look at her.    
  
"Fine," she says. "What?"    
  
He smiles at her, the small smile she still hasn't figured out how to read.    
  
"I don't want to kill you," Klaus says, slipping around the side of the chair and sitting lightly on the arm rest next to her. He raises a hand toward Tyler briefly before looking back to Caroline. "And I don't particularly want to kill Tyler. Believe it or not, I've grown rather fond of him and his pointless willpower. You could say I understand wanting to do things for you, maybe."   
  
Tyler groans on the couch and Klaus narrows his eyes. "Fine," Klaus says, "I'll skip the flowery words and cut to it, then."    
  
"Oh, joy," Caroline says.   
  
"Tyler can't break his bond," Klaus says. "Not without dying, at least. So when he came back to town we had a nice long bonding session and we've come to an arrangement. It's all very simple, really."   
  
Caroline rolls her eyes. She wants to talk to Tyler, to get him alone and figure out what's going on in his head, why he went to Klaus when he got back to town instead of coming to her, why he couldn't break and still can't manage his ridiculous sire bond to Klaus. "Is it?"   
  
"The jist of it is that Tyler doesn't die for trying so hard to disobey me, you don't die, and I'm even willing to leave your human friends alone. And all I ask for is you. Of course Tyler wasn't happy with that, so we came to an agreement about -- well, sharing, really."   
  
Caroline stares at him for a second before turning to look at Tyler, who has his head down. "Excuse me?" she says, voice breaking around a laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. Or maybe I look like a piece of property or a drink, something that can actually be shared."   
  
Klaus raises one eyebrow, reaching out toward her, but she slaps his hand away. "You look delicious," Klaus says.    
  
Caroline stands. "Get out," she says. "Both of you."    
  
"Caroline," Tyler says, standing too. "It's not -- it's not like that."   
  
"It's sort of like that," Klaus says, shrugging.    
  
"No," Tyler says, loud and with a look toward Klaus. He sounds more like the Tyler that Caroline remembers than he has since they were on the porch, and that's more confusing than anything. "Look, I know about you and Klaus and everything while I was gone, and --"   
  
"No," Caroline says. "No, you don't. Because there was nothing to know."   
  
"It's fine," Tyler says.    
  
"It's not! It's not fine, Tyler. You were gone and you weren't talking to me, and you almost killed me, both of you did. And then yes, Klaus was -- is -- I don't know, okay, but I wanted you to be here, with me, and you weren't, so. And maybe there was something, but it was nothing, and it was stupid, and Klaus --"   
  
"Likes you," Tyler says, cutting her off. "For whatever reason. He wants you safe, too."   
  
"For whatever reason?" Caroline says, her voice going a little too loud. "Oh my god, you did not just say that."   
  
"That was rather anti-climactic and very high school," Klaus says. "Like is such a strange, sad word. No depth of true emotion to it. Enchanted by, enthralled by, mesmer-- "   
  
Caroline and Tyler both turn to him at the same time and snap. "Shut up," she says, and Tyler says it a bit more colorfully.    
  
"I love you, Caroline, come on," Tyler says, turning back to her. "You know that. I want you to be safe. Jesus, Caroline, that's all I want. I went away to try and make it so you'd be safe from me and I couldn't do it without Klaus. I needed Klaus. And I needed you again, and that's why I came back."   
  
"You don't need Klaus," Caroline says.    
  
"But he does," Klaus says.    
  
"It's different now," Tyler says, running a hand over his face and then stepping close to her, reaching out for her hand. "I can control it now, the bond. And I can keep controlling it because I know how, but I need Klaus to do it. I just had to realize it."   
  
Klaus reaches out and squeezes Tyler's upper arm, sort of petting at the muscle there, and Caroline tracks the movement, standing tense. Klaus hums low in his throat, nodding.    
  
"Okay, what is actually going on here?" Caroline asks.    
  
"I --" Tyler starts, but he pauses to rub his hands over his face again, ducking his head down.    
  
Klaus clears his throat and drops his hand, and Caroline catchs both the way Tyler leans back toward him and the small new sort of grin that flashes over Klaus' face. "Werewolves have dominance hierarchies, pack values, bonds, all of that. It's all rather boring and temperamental and open to interpretation, but there are ways of control that go all the way back to before I was even alive," Klaus says.    
  
"I  _need_  Klaus," Tyler says, voice in a rush. "Like, I didn't get it before, I didn't get how I was feeling. But it's why I couldn't control it when he was being a dick, ordering me around, because I was denying my nature. And it's so much more intense being a hybrid, I just --"   
  
"Oh my god," Caroline says, cutting him off despite the face he's making at her, the way his face has a dark flush. "Are you talking about having sex with  _Klaus_ ?"    
  
"That makes it sound so plain," Klaus says. "It's primal, but it's not important. What's important is that Tyler and I have a common interest, and it happens to be you, and Tyler happens to have realized he doesn't need to try and kill himself trying to break a bond when he can just give in to what his body has been calling for all this time."   
  
"Wouldn't you just be able to control him more?"   
  
"No," Klaus says, "though that sounds appealing. He can't hurt me, not without hurting himself maybe, and if I really wanted to I can always bite him right --" he trails off to raise a hand to Tyler's neck and squeeze the skin there, and Tyler's knees buckle just a little. Caroline's breath hitches before she can stop herself, and Klaus grins at her "-- here. Really make him listen. Otherwise he'll be more of an equal, a friend, if you will. Pack, though that's such an awful word. Family, maybe."   
  
"Caroline," Tyler says, "I know it's hard to understand, but I just know it's the right thing to do. I want this. Please."   
  
Caroline looks at the mantle over both their heads, closes her eyes and breathes in. "What are you asking me for?"   
  
"I want this to be okay with you," Tyler says, automatic. "I don't want to lose you."   
  
"So you're fine with your sire, or whatever, just sharing me with you?" she asks, huffing out a breath. Both of them are ridiculous. That's not a thing that works and she's not up for grabs.   
  
"Klaus talked to me about you," Tyler says. "And I can -- we didn't get very far, when I came back and I was starting to figure out what this was, but I can tell when he's sincere or whatever. When he talks about you, it feels good."   
  
"I think you're both crazy," Caroline says.   
  
Klaus, for whatever reason, smiles at her. "Think about it," he says, "what's blocking you from wanting me back, now? Tyler's here, he's not a far away excuse for the way I can hear you trying to keep your breathing steady around me, just human habit that isn't needed, just to ground yourself around me. I want you, Caroline, you know that already. I want to know you. So, what's stopping you now?"    
  
"Um, your personality, maybe? You, in general? Or maybe how ridiculous this --"   
  
Klaus is faster, stronger, quicker, and Caroline stumbles back when he presses forward, and then he's kissing her, and it's not like she hasn't thought about it, not at the ball or while distracting him or at night, fuck, and it's unfair because nothing about this afternoon so far makes sense. She's supposed to be okay with her boyfriend, with Tyler who she loves being okay with this? Wanting this? Wanting what, and Klaus is kissing her, his hands gentle, one cupping the side of her face and the other lightly resting on her back.    
  
He's not even holding her in place, he's just kissing her slow and deep and then stepping back, oh.    
  
Caroline groans, feeling a little hazy when she narrows her eyes at Klaus. Beside her, Tyler groans too, differently, maybe more like Caroline would feel if she wasn't so confused, and then Tyler is tugging her close, nuzzling his nose against her neck and pressing their foreheads together.    
  
"Your skin is so hot," Caroline says, because it's all she can think to say. Tyler runs warmer than most people, and Caroline can always feel it, the difference between their skin, but he feels like he's burning.    
  
Beside them, Klaus hums in his throat again. "He's been waiting for you," he says. "Once he realized what was going on with his instincts, everything started. I'm surprised he's still coherent, really, though I don't know much about how it feels to be in his position. I know what to do about it, though."   
  
"Please," Tyler says, mostly a brush of his lips against Caroline's cheek. He clears his throat right afterward, though, turning against her face -- more skin on hers, burning hot -- to look at Tyler. "And fuck you."   
  
"Aww, don't get mad, I'm just playing. And you've got a bit more waiting to do as it is."   
  
Tyler growls a little, primal, and Caroline kisses his forehead because it's closest. She wants to understand what's going on, and she almost does, and she just wants Tyler back again, and if this, whatever this is, is what it takes.    
  
"Kiss me," Klaus says, reaching out to tip Caroline's head toward him again. "If you'd like, of course."    
  
Caroline can't help but raise and eyebrow at him and lean into his fingers on her chin, moving the opposite direction and ducking into kiss Tyler fully, instead, acutely aware of how Klaus is watching while Tyler moans into her mouth. She pulls away when Klaus goes to drop his hand and pulls him closer by his collar.    
  
"Rules," she says. "You don't get to be a creepy dick anymore, and the ego has to go."   
  
"I'll only think as highly of myself as I think of you, love," Klaus says.    
  
"And if this is some stupid, I don't know, plan or plot or trick or whatever, I will kill you. Happily."   
  
"I think you'd miss me," Klaus says. "But we have time to grow into that. Right now I'm going to kiss you again."   
  
Caroline is prepared this time, and she gives back as good as she gets, biting at Klaus' bottom lip because she can, at least, and licking into his mouth when he groans at the pressure, feeling oddly triumphant and a little bit more than alive when Tyler's hand presses low on her back, pressing her closer into Klaus.   
  
Klaus moves them forward a few feet until she's against the wall and she lets him press her against the mantle for a moment while he trails his lips down her neck before she flips them around, slamming him against the wall and staring at him for a second, before he pulls her in to kiss her again.   
  
Tyler breaks them up, leaning heavily against the wall next to them, his eyes glazed over watching when Caroline leans back to see. Klaus groans appreciatively when he sees, too, and reaches out to the side to trail two fingers along Tyler's jawline.    
  
"You too," Klaus says, his voice low and dangerous, "come here."   
  
Tyler pauses for a just a moment before leaning forward, eyes flicking up to Caroline. She feels mostly impatient instead of anything else so she turns away and pulls at Klaus' bottom lip, licking into his mouth while she looks to the side and watches Tyler's reaction. Klaus laughs, low and surprised.   
  
As soon as Caroline leans away Tyler is there, his head tipped back just a little so Klaus can lean over him, one hand still cupped to his chin and his mouth hovering just over Tyler's, barely brushing their lips together. Tyler groans, primal and high, and Caroline bites her own slick lip, watching as Tyler just keeps his head back and his mouth parted, waiting for Klaus to initiate.    
  
They kiss for longer than Caroline can keep track of, all teeth and tongue and rough hands until Klaus leans down and nips at Tyler's exposed throat and he just sort of melts forward onto Caroline. Klaus leans back with a satisfied expression and catches Caroline's gaze, and she almost flushes in embarrassment from watching before she catches herself and doesn't feel embarrassed at all. Her skin feels tight, almost hot, though she figures it's just a sense memory sort of feeling.    
  
"Lovely," Klaus says. "Both of you." He pulls her to the side, pressing her back against his front while he leans up against the wall and she turns her head to the side automatically to meet his mouth.   
  
"Kneel," Klaus says when his mouth slides away from Caroline's after a few seconds, one of his hands reaching out to curve around the back of Tyler's neck. "Go on."   
  
Tyler shakes his hand off, his eyes narrowed when Caroline looks at him, but he kneels in front of her anyway.    
  
"Go down on her," Klaus says to Tyler, tracing the curve of her breast from behind with the hand that isn't pressing down into Tyler's hair, his words all humid heat against her neck, "taste her, tell me about it."   
  
"You don't have to tell me to do that," Tyler says, trailing a hand up the inside of Caroline's dress and bunching the material up.    
  
"I'll say please, then, next time," Klaus says, sarcastic around a laugh that vibrates against Caroline's throat. "Hurry up before I do it myself."   
  
Caroline moans, surprising herself, and Klaus drags his lips over her ear, reaching down with one hand to take the hem of her dress and lift it for Tyler so he has both of his own hands.    
  
"Are you wet, love?" he asks, and she kind of wants to elbow him but god, she is, and instead she aborts the automatic motion of her arm and ends up grinding back against him when Tyler noses over the lace edge of her underwear at the crease of her thigh and groans against her skin.    
  
"I have an amazing sense of smell," Klaus says. "Tyler does, too, though not as trained -- yet. I know you are, I can smell you. As soon as you started to realize this was something that --"   
  
"Shut  _up_ ," Caroline says, twisting back to get at his mouth again when Tyler presses in with no warning and licks right over her underwear, the flat of his tongue dragging over her clit through cotton and scalloped lace.   
  
Klaus kisses her around the noises she can't keep down while Tyler keeps licking, one hand holding her thigh up over his shoulder and the other hand slipping under the band of her underwear to slide slickly over her, teasing until she digs her heel into his shoulder blade and bucks forward. Klaus still has his free hand on his head and Caroline can feel when the pressure changes, when Klaus shoves Tyler forward and closer against her.   
  
Tyler groans against her again, and it's intense, different than usual, and good. He leans back to slide her underwear down and tears it in half when he gets to her knees, and Klaus laughs when he sees.    
  
"Impatient," Klaus says, sucking a mark against Caroline's neck and leaning back with a little wet noise.    
  
"You think?" Tyler says.    
  
Klaus' fingers squeeze against the top of Tyler's hair and tug up. Tyler glares up at him and tries to lean away for a second but he stands up anyway, pressing his lips briefly to Caroline's jaw when she can't help but let out a little disappointed noise.   
  
"Patience," Klaus says. "I think it's past time I take care of Tyler before he passes out, first."   
  
They end up on the couch and Caroline watches, half fascinated, half turned on, as Klaus manhandles Tyler, pulling his clothes off and nipping little inhuman crescent-shaped bite marks down the line of Tyler's bare spine.    
  
They settle length wise down the couch, Caroline laying against the armrest with Tyler between her legs and Klaus behind him, and she loose track of time watching Klaus and the surety to his movements, his clear eyes darkened and overly wide. She watches Tyler, too, watches him sweat and loose focus, the muscles in his back and his thighs tensing and un-tensing, even as he licks distractedly over her clit and between her folds when he falls forward on the couch, right in-between her legs.   
  
It's not like she didn't put two and two together fairly quickly, but she's still a little bit shocked when Klaus actually presses into Tyler, and she groans when Tyler does, his whole body slumping down on the cushions so Klaus has to haul him up with a hand around his waist so he can get better leverage, fucking into him at a pace that rocks the couch and makes Tyler's eyes roll back in his head, makes him whine, close to animalistic when Klaus leans down and bites at his neck, drawing little drops of blood.   
  
Caroline isn't sure how long she watches, and Tyler ends up with his forehead pressed against her inner thigh, just panting hot against her skin, alternating her name and Klaus'.    
  
Tyler comes with Klaus' hand wrapped around him, Caroline watching the muscles in his stomach clench, so different from this angle, not her hand or Tyler's hand like she's gotten used to, and Klaus' hand slides overly slick and loud in the room with streaks of Tyler's come over his fist until he lets go when Tyler twists away from his grip.    
  
Klaus looks up at her for the first time, or maybe Caroline looks up for the first time, she doesn't know, but he reaches a hand out toward her and she takes it, leaning up over Tyler's lax body on the couch to get at Klaus' mouth, and he groans against her lips only a few seconds later, the motion of his hips against Tyler stilling.   
  
She leans back to give them both space, but Klaus is already moving, pulling out of Tyler obscenely right where she can see as she leans away. He's hovering over her before she even sits back and she tips her neck back for him when he mouths along her jaw, actually panting out breaths against her skin. She feels a little thrill at the feeling, the humanness of it, that even Klaus can't shake as an original.   
  
He presses her back hard into the cushions and slides between her thighs, wasting no time before his getting his mouth on her, and she's so wet, so turned on, going from hazy and distracted to suddenly full of clarity, aware of every nerve ending and throb between her legs when he slips one, two fingers inside her and groans as soon as his tongue dips down to slide between his fingers and then up.    
  
Tyler leans his head up on his elbow to watch and she threads a hand through his hair, scratching a little into his scalp and meeting his eyes briefly to make sure he's okay, that this, whatever this is, is still okay, and as soon as she looks she's knows it is. Tyler grins at her, exhausted and quick, and leans his forehead against the crease of her hip, turning to watch Klaus between her legs with hooded eyes.   
  
It doesn't take long, but Caroline feels tense with how turned on she feels, how much it feels like she's been waiting for this, though she couldn't have known or even really let herself think about anything like this.    
  
Klaus groans against her slick skin, all vibrations and the tip of his tongue relentless over her clit, too much sensation to keep track of with the superhuman speed of his fingers pumping in and out of her, crooked up just right, no pattern or precision to his movements, just constant building pressure.    
  
She comes a few seconds after Tyler mumbles ' _fuck, Caroline,_ ' into her thigh from where he's watching, and she bucks up into Klaus' mouth. Instead of holding her thighs down he pulls her closer, licking her though it, still relentless until she shoves at him, bucking up into air when he finally pulls back.    
  
Klaus leans back against the coffee table and licks his fingers slowly, looking up to where Caroline and Tyler are, and she starts to laugh after a few moments, shaking her head and covering her mouth. Her  _life_ .   
  
"Stop that. Come here," Klaus says, sitting up and pulling at the hand covering Caroline's mouth until he can tug her down to kiss her, light and lingering.    
  
"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" he says when she leans back to slump against the couch next to Tyler, who finally looks like he might be able to sit back up.    
  
Caroline tries for a non-committal noise, or to open her mouth and let Klaus know she still hates him, or something, but what comes out sounds more like a noise of satisfaction than anything. But judging by the way Tyler is looking up at her and Klaus is still looking at her, she figures she has time to work on making future responses sound less pleased.


End file.
